ron weasly life of an auror
by mestories
Summary: life of the golden trio as aurors after the war a mixture between the happy times and pains in their futur
1. Chapter 1

The only way I can describe life right now is perfect harry and I bought a two floor small house where he and ginny lived on the ground level and me and mione on the first floor we have just completed the auror training the four of us and we became the dream team like they called us I mean we were the perfect team mione had the brains harry had the most powerful magic ginny had the strength and she was a dam good flyer while I was their leader oh don't act so surprised I was I mean after all I could always make good strategies well training was intense but now our life seems to be great let me tack you to our first mission and so that you know I wasn't nervous I was a mess ..

Flashback

The mission's morning

Ron and hermione 's place

Hermione woke up at 5 o'clock on the mission morning to find herself alone at bed and a vomiting noise from the bathroom so she got up quickly

"ron are you okay ?" mione entered the bathroom to find a deathly pale ron vomiting for what seemed to be the hundred's time for the day

'I am fine just go back to bed you don't need distractions today '

" tell me what's wrong'

'nothing it's just that it's the day we"ve been waiting for I am scared I will screw up '

"you won't ron you are great in practice and in training camp and we have each others back '

"I would kiss right now if it wasn;t so damm disgusting '

"hahahaaha I can wait" she smiled and I felt better stronger like everything will be better it was a simple mission actually get in capture dennis wales the deatheater get out under the orders of CO henry we got dressed and meet harry and gin and appeared on the meeting point the CO revised the whole plot with us and everything seemed normal on our team we had dean and Neville and 2 other girls we don't know nd we started the attack only to know that it was an ambush spells flew towards everywhere and co henry was hit with no leader we were just a bunch of kids against 14 deatheater except we weren't kids we were war heroes


	2. Chapter 2

A\N :SORRY LAST CHAPTER WAS ODDLY SHORT PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP ON THIS ONE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED

I didn't know what to do our leader was at the floor right down my feet and with no leader things weren't looking good so I did what I thought was best I took the leader's earpiece and started shouting orders my main job is to get everyone out of there alive

"form a shield against all of us everybody now " I shouted I knew that the shield would hold but I had to apparate 2 people at the time out of danger so the shield would grow weaker first I took ginny and dean out as they were closer to me followed by mione and Neville and I started feeling dizzy but it didn't matter anymore the shield wouldn't hold and I knew it I knew that harry had the strongest magic he would be able to keep the shield on himself and co henry so I apparated wih the last two members of the team joelle and kate before I could land on the ground I reapparated to where harry and the CO were and we disappeared pain like no other was irrupting from my body and as soon as my feet touched the ground I dropped henry and fell to ground myself Hermione ran to where I was and I was engulfed by darkness as the last words I heard were " we need help he's bleeding "

Hermione's pov ;

Here I was on my first time sitting in the hospital with harry waiting for ron to wake up I couldn't believe it he has been splinching himself but didn't stop right now I was feeling a mixture of pain proud of him of course but pained that he was hurting himself over and over again and didn't ask me to take over and I was also feeling anger anger at our leader anger towards the ambush and fear fear that tour life will always be in danger and we will take turns on waiting in hospitals for each other this is when a healer came and took me and harry and gin who joined us after informing the family to his room he was covered in a huge bandage but was smiling the healer assured us that it would be okay

"how does it feel to be a hero " said harry as we reached the bed ron smiled and said "awful' and looked at me and asked me " how are you ? are you hurt?" I smiled of course I did he was the one in the hospital bed yet he was worried about me and all other fellings disappeared and were replaced by love as I hugged him tightly even thought it might've hurt him I said " I am fine as long as you are fine"I kissed him as co henry came to check on ron and thanked him for his actions and said he had a future as a leader and this is when we both knew would be very soon


End file.
